


【拔杯】《Invitation,sniff and sniff/他的邀约和他的嗅闻》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 电脑的vpn还用不了于是只能依靠手机来慢慢搬文吧。固执了那么久我终于还是认命把文搬到这里同时寄放。🚬
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter /Will Graham
Kudos: 5





	【拔杯】《Invitation,sniff and sniff/他的邀约和他的嗅闻》

**Author's Note:**

> 电脑的vpn还用不了于是只能依靠手机来慢慢搬文吧。固执了那么久我终于还是认命把文搬到这里同时寄放。🚬

威尔早上授课的时候，杰克又在课堂门口徘徊，努力捕捉着威尔假装没注意到他的闪躲眼神，时不时还明显翻了翻白眼。

  
杰克不打算罢休。

下课后杰克和威尔在像小溪一样分叉着流走的学生人群中沉默对峙。直到课室里只剩下他们。

“你必须来。”

  
“不。”

  
“威尔。”

  
“不。”

“你已经拒绝对方一次了，没理由拒绝这次晚餐邀请。”

  
“我可以，你也可以帮忙带着我的‘歉意’去赴约。”

  
“拜托威尔！别让我像你对待狗儿的方式对待你。”

  
“...”

回到家一一数过狗狗的数量确保无误并且喂了饭后，威尔忍不住再次对白天的事情翻了翻白眼。

啊啊，被拒绝过对自己进行侧写的心理医生对杰克表示这次能希望带上自己前去赴晚餐。这是什么事？

  
好于交际的有钱人的麻烦事。

打开衣柜，不能再选择自己更喜欢的舒适的棉麻衬衫，而是要翻出那套已经自从入职庆祝会上就没穿过的成套西装，带着挥不去的樟脑味，但被衣罩保护得没有一丝褶皱。连老天都不给借口拒绝的恶意。

  
然后发现完美地贴合着身形。接连着被身体背叛驱赶着去赴约的恶意。

最后威尔在温斯顿及两三只狗狗的注视下离开了门口。引擎轰鸣。

晚宴很热闹，想象中的人群拥挤，避不开和他人的身体摩擦带来歉意和不介意的客套说辞和微微针刺般的暖意。

  
威尔瑟缩在人群的流动漩涡里，炸起不想被搭讪的气场，又攥着希望被恰到好处的礼貌带离这混乱的渴求。

“威尔·格拉厄姆先生？”

  
恰到好处的疑惑和惊喜，但不恰到好处的这次奢靡晚宴的主人的脸。

  
“是的？”

  
“我是汉尼拔·莱克特。我相信我们算是认识过一次了。”

  
拒绝你给我侧写让你吃闭门羹那次吗？

  
“是的，你好，莱克特医生。”

  
“真心感谢你愿意赏脸参加这次的晚宴，感觉还好吗？”

“...嗯。”

  
“那就好。希望我能趁这次机会消除上次的小小的隔阂。”

  
对方笑得恰到好处的友善。威尔更想离开了。

“啊，莱克特医生，威尔，你们已经先见上面了，终于。”威尔告诉自己不知道杰克最后两个字的强调意味。

  
三个人凑在了人群中央，一个是把手下最得意的侦探犬威胁来的上司，一个是无比体面彬彬有礼但八面玲珑的宴会主人，最后还剩一个浑身炸起了 不耐烦情绪的可怜，无助，却逃不走的威尔·格拉厄姆。

杰克和莱克特像正常成年人一样互相寒暄着，威尔低着头在俩人中间嘬饮着杯子里的红酒。

  
该死的觉得自己像个没礼貌的怪孩子。

“威尔…威尔…！”

  
“呃嗯？”

  
杰克此刻就像个不满意自家孩子表现的父亲，皱眉着威尔的走神，“我和莱克特医生刚刚说了我们警方近期需要他的协作，和你。你有听到吗？”

  
“…什么？”

  
“你没有（听到）。”

  
目光转向晚宴主人的鼻梁处，然后再迅速向上一瞥，再重复抵达鼻梁处，“协作？”

  
“是的，威尔（为什么不以姓相称？）我为上次唐突要给你做侧写的事情表示遗憾和歉意，希望之后我们能像成年人一样相处，为案件出力。”

  
“...”没有说不的机会，天啊他俩就是把我当成了没礼貌有问题的怪孩子，这个怪孩子有被人嚼舌的独特破案能力，“那就保持住这份专业。”

新一轮的酒水供应，威尔看着来来往往端着源源不断的上乘酒水的几位供应员，感到浑身的刺痒和烦躁。

  
暗暗地嘟囔，威尔猛地转身想找个不被人讶异的角落吃几片止痛药，一位安稳地寻好了道路开拓自己服务路线的男供应员遭到了威尔的打断，一双

  
眼睛睁大，一个呼声响起，但酒水没有洒在威尔廉价的西装上。

  
“威尔！”

  
“先生小心！”

  
同时响起的关心都是冲着自己，威尔辨认了一个来自可怜的男供应员，另一个来自，

  
“莱克特医生。”

  
哦，更加不礼貌的客人，标签已经填写好了，贴在了一个下次不会再出现在晚宴上的黑名单上。

  
威尔从对方宽厚温暖的手掌里挣开手臂，看见了酒水幸灾乐祸地渗入进对方高昂精致的三件套上，外套，马甲和一点点的衬衫，这是全军覆没。

  
“我很抱歉。”

  
莱克特看着威尔从撤开手臂到看见自己身上的无辜的惨状，深深地皱着眉和自己道歉，眼神依旧闪躲。

  
的确是个不太礼貌的客人。

  
不过，

  
“没事，我很抱歉让你在这里独自一人，很无聊对吗？你自己本来有更好的安排的，而不是被杰克，被我锲而不舍地邀请来这里，然后被迫演出了这 一小小的插曲。”

  
威尔没有解开自己锁紧的眉，头依旧低着。

  
“无论如何，我很抱歉。”

“那么麻烦你陪我一起去趟洗手间，为了让我不至于那么高调落魄地离开这，为了你自己能喘口气？”

  
“好的…。”

问题来了，威尔不确定自己要站在哪。门边上？门外？门内？关门吗？开着门吗？

  
“威尔，”莱克特一边解着马甲扣子，一边看向镜子里的威尔，困惑地带着笑意出声，“替我把门关上好吗？我现在可是一身狼狈。”

拜我所赐。威尔在心底把句子补完全。

  
“好的，那我在门外等你，需要我替你去卧室拿换洗衣服吗？”

  
“不...”汉尼拔倾过身子拽住想溜开的威尔，扯进了门内，顺带用对方的身子关上了门。

  
狭小空间，听得太清楚的呼吸，和烦人的酒迹开始散发出自己得意的醉香。

  
“...莱克特医生？”

  
“不喜欢眼神接触对吗？”汉尼拔微微低头有意想钓起对方像鱼儿一样四处躲藏就是不咬钩的蓝绿焦点。

  
“...眼神容易让人分心，你看得太多就会看不清楚。”察觉到汉尼拔的动作，威尔偷偷摸摸移开自己的脸，瞪着镜子里的场景。汉尼拔已经脱掉了马甲的显现出了精壮肌肉的背部。

  
“看来你的所看所知会影响你的思维，你的价值观和责任心在你的联想里受到重创，在梦里受到惊吓，你的脑海里装不进所爱之事。”

  
汉尼拔和威尔一同错愕。前者懊悔，后者愤懑。

  
“请不要对我进行精神分析，莱克特医生，你不会喜欢被分析后的我的。”

  
“威尔...”

  
僵持着，汉尼拔看着威尔的脸色更差，自觉地稍微远离了门边，让开了更多空间。威尔疑惑地抬头，看着汉尼拔脸上显现的歉意，脸色略有缓和，“清理干净吧。”

  
只剩下了流水声和衣料摩擦声，掩盖着俩种频率的呼吸，和心跳。

威尔一边余光注意着汉尼拔的动作，一边好奇地查看这个洗浴间的华丽。装潢是肃穆暗色的，最放松最隐秘的地方带着禁欲的外壳——就像人用华丽的衣服掩盖着或许并不光滑的带着体毛和痕迹的胴体——就像，

  
威尔看向汉尼拔，忘记了对方可以在镜子里轻而易举抓住自己的行为。

  
已经抓捕自己四处观察的行为很久了。

  
低着头，眉目潜进灯光盲区形成的头颅阴影池里，汉尼拔无声地笑着。

  
避不可免地光着上身，三件套惨兮兮地搭在洗手台上，汉尼拔转过身面对着走神的威尔，决定走近。

  
还是惊吓到了最警惕的猫鼬。威尔惊吓着看向汉尼拔，瞬间的困窘。

  
“我需要去卧室拿新的衣服，你还好吗威尔？”  
浓密的胸毛，精瘦的身材，肩膀线条起起伏伏像诱惑你看向它的高山...

  
“我很好，以及，还是对不起，请把清洗费用寄给我。”

  
之前唐突逾矩的歉意缓和成了更加亲切的笑意，威尔看不清汉尼拔。

  
“谢谢你，但我是不会那样做的，我依旧很感谢你的到来，和这虽然有点糟糕但值得的你我二人的独处机会。”

  
听听这完美无瑕的礼仪和恰到好处的示好。

  
威尔转身表达着已经独处足够应该离开的暗示，但汉尼拔突然倾身向前停在自己后颈处，发出了吸入的声响和引起了气流的拍打。

  
“...你刚刚是在闻我吗？”不可置信地偏过头询问。威尔发现自己此刻紧缩着肩膀，心跳被攒得跟着加速缩张。

  
“很难避免。”

  
之后应该是熟悉的道歉说辞，但是威尔却受惊着被汉尼拔禁锢在了双臂里，迎来了更深的嗅闻，和嗅闻。

  
“呃、汉、莱克特医生？”

  
“我想为此刻的行为道歉，但是我觉得我会为以后更多的冒犯进行更多的道歉，那它们将会变得无意义，于是我决定减少我的道歉次数。”

  
任何人都应该要知道细腻敏感的后颈处被贴合着嘴部皮肤若有若无摩擦的痛苦折磨。威尔软下了膝盖，屏住鼻子也阻断不了喘息的泻出。

  
“不...不，莱克特医生。”但是身体却往后倒去，威尔觉得即使自己穿着衣服但感觉依旧被汉尼拔的胸毛扎得疼痛发痒。

  
“威尔...”和刚刚愧疚时同样的呼唤，但语气突然夹杂了喑哑和暧昧。

  
“我会向你推荐一款更好的须后水，不是这种瓶身上印着船只的。”

  
闭闭合合的嘴唇持续不断地触碰着紧绷的后颈，引发更为急促的喘息和微弱挣扎。

  
“呵...我一直收到的圣诞礼物就是这个。”

  
逃走，快逃走，挣开他。威尔·格拉厄姆。

  
“你知道吗，威尔，你担心得太多了，如果你放松点的话，会过得舒适得多。”

  
“...”

  
禁欲装潢的浴室里，杂乱的两种呼吸声不和谐地碰撞着，在禁欲的墙壁外表上敲打出了色欲的尖锐鸣响。

  
就像蜿蜒在三件套上留下了暧昧痕迹的酒水。

  
然后呼吸声和谐了。

旅馆里暗沉着，拉开了手掌宽距地窗帘邀请了同样宽距的阳光进了屋，没有照亮坐在旁边餐桌椅上的威尔，思考着，也失着神。

  
笃笃。房门传递着外界的讯息。

  
深呼吸着，威尔慢悠悠去开了门。

“早上好，威尔，我能进来吗？”昨天第一次见面的心理医生，穿着略带柔和的浅褐套装登门拜访，脸上是和昨晚相似的微妙笑意。

  
“...杰克呢？”疑惑谨慎地越过对方的身形向旁边探看。

  
“去法庭为另一个案件作证去了。我能进来吗？”纹丝不动的友善的笑意。

  
已经可以停留多几秒看着对方的眼神，左右流转着体现出思索的含义，威尔背顶着门让其开得更开，示意着允诺。

  
汉尼拔擦着威尔的身体进了门，引起枫叶落至水面般的身体微颤。

  
威尔突然意识到自己还只穿着短裤，衬衫换过，但肌肤仍带着汗意。毛孔舒张着，排出又吸入着不请自来客的更好闻的古龙水。

  
威尔想起昨晚的细节，暧昧和心跳混着回忆的缝隙迅速找回了自己的位置，引发了神经和激素的化学反应。

  
“今天只有我和你俩个人。”汉尼拔在餐桌旁回头看着威尔，笑着，眼神巡视着，就像梦里的鸦羽鹿找到了属于自己的一块最鲜嫩美味的苔藓地。

  
然后，在这个早晨，在餐桌旁的旅馆床上，汉尼拔把威尔按压在床上闻得更深。


End file.
